


5 Times Seb touched Jim with his permission and 1 time he didn't

by Chemical_Syrups



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jim Moriarty Being an Asshole, M/M, Top Sebastian Moran, well as fluffy as mormor can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Syrups/pseuds/Chemical_Syrups
Summary: Moriarty likes to be in control of everything, including touching. Just 5 Times Seb touched Jim with his permission and 1 time he didn't.





	5 Times Seb touched Jim with his permission and 1 time he didn't

1.

London was grey and freezing in mid-January. Normal people would send their days huddled in front of their fireplace with a warm cup of hot cocoa, maybe cuddling with their loved ones. But Jim was far from normal; the man runs the most powerful crime empire in London, and most likely the world, too. He was now standing in an abandon warehouse with Sebastian, his right-hand man, second-in-command and sometimes lover, stood behind him, slightly be the left. Jim was supposed to meet a bunch of Russians but they_ had_ to be late. All Jim wanted to do was to go home, wear a million sweaters, and curl up in bed, preferably with his Tiger, not that he'll ever admit to that.

A cold breeze made Jim sneeze and shiver despite his thick pea coat. His nose was red and already dripping slightly. Sighing, Sebastian came in front of Jim, chiding him lightly," I told you to wear a scarf but you're always so damn stubborn," With his breath being puffs of clouds, Jim mumbled a small "shut up, Moran," and glared at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes and slipped off his wool mittens and rubbed his palms together. "May I?" He asked Jim for permission. Jim nodded. Sebastian pressed his palms to Jim's reddened cheeks at an attempt to warm him a little. Jim purred at the warm palms at his cheek.

The solution did not last for long as Seb's hands were freezing by the time he did that three times, so Jim was definitely cold again. Dammit.

The Russians are _so_ going to die for this.

2.

The flat's door creaked open and Jim stumbled in, clutching his thigh. Sebastian, who was cleaning his guns in the living room, heard the slight ruckus, and got his handgun out from under the sofa. He slipped to the room where the "attacker" was in and pointed the gun at said attacker. It was Jim. He was now bleeding heavily into the carpet and leaning against the nearest wall for support. "Christ! Jim, what the fuck happened?!" Sebastian asked, concern evident in his voice. " S-shot in the thigh." Jim stuttered while Sebastian hoovered around Jim, knowing that he can't touch Jim without permission. Jim must have known what Sebastian was thinking because he replied with a simple "go on" and that was all Seb needed before he was carrying Jim bridal-style into the bathroom.

He sat Jim on the edge of the bathtub before whipping out the first aid kit from under the sink. Taking a pair of scissors, he snipped Jim off of his dress pants. " Hey! That's Westwood!" Jim protested, hissing as the fabric that was sticking to his wound was peeled off. Sebastian cursed as he saw the bullet wound. "Don't move." He commanded and ran to the living room to get a bottle of whisky. He rushed back and warned that it was going to hurt before pouring some whisky on Jim's wound. Jim grabbed at the whisky and took a big gulp to mask his scream. Sebastian kissed his knee to soothe him.

Sebastian proceeded to wear a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a pair of forecepts and went for the wound immediately. Jim gripped the edge of the bathtub tightly as he continued to chug from the bottle. Getting the forcepts out, Sebastian dropped the bullet and it landed on the floor with a metallic "thunk". He stitched the wound quickly and slapped on some gauze and bandages. Sebastian got Jim out of the rest of his ridiculously expensive clothes and lowered him gently into the bathtub and turned on the shower. Jim eyes's were still glazed out, probably due to pain. Seb pressed another kiss to Jim's bloody forehead.

With Jim still a little dazed, Seb washed Jim quickly but efficiently. He growled lowly at the thought of whoever the fuck hurt Jim. _His_ Jim. Seb got a towel from the cabinet above the sink, helped Jim stand up and wipe him dry. Jim groaned as he was being lifted to the bedroom wrapped like a burrito by the towel. Seb got Jim into a pair of soft sweatpants and a pain t shirt. He tucked him in softly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Jim hummed, then groaned in pain as he tried to shift himself.

Sebastian swore to kill whoever hurt Jim.

3.

They were going on a date.

Not that it was called one when Jim proposed the idea of going to a carnival to relax after weeks of cutting off loose ends. Someone (the Germans) decided that reporting Moriarty to the government was apparently a great idea and Jim and Seb had spent a few weeks in Berman and Berlin threatening people and shooting their eyes out. Now that they were back in London, relaxing for a while was necessary.

Now that they were at the carnival, Jim was all bubbly and excitement. " Seb! Seb! Come here!" Jim motioned to Seb and proceeded to skip over to the shooting booth. The stall owner gave a toy gun to Seb and continued looking bored. Seb smirked; he was sure that he could get every target. He was the best sniper in all of Europe after all. He raised the gun, shifted it to make sure it fit comfortably against his shoulder before shooting down all of the targets. Even the owner looked surprised. "Yay! I want that one, the tiger plush toy!" Jim exclaimed before the owner could even ask what he wanted.

Jim got the tiger plushie and hugged it close to his chest, all the while smiling at Seb. Seb smiled; Jim's smile was really contagious and Jim made his chest flutter.

After that, they went to all the other different rides. Hell, they even went to the Mary-go-around and those teacup rides. Jim got so much cotton candy that it could rot someone's teeth. Having an ordinary life wasn't that bad sometimes. Jim and Seb also went to the roller coaster where Seb gave a few manly shouts and Jim spent the rest of their time teasing Seb for that until Seb threatened to throw away his extra cotton candy.

At dusk, after getting their stomachs filled with cotton candy and soft drinks, they went to take the ferris wheel. One might say what they were doing was ordinary but Jim and Seb couldn't give a damn. It was too fun to stop now. After getting a space and squeezing into it, Seb looked down and saw their hands brushing each others. " Can I hold your hand?" Seb expected Jim to reject him, saying that it was too sentimental and sentiment was a weakness blah blah blah. Instead, Jim smiled softly and laced their fingers together. Sentiment be damned. They were watching the sun set while sharing a kiss on the top of a ferris wheel. Cliche. Not that Sebastian gave a damn.

4.

Sebastian was teaching Jim how to use a gun.

They were at a shooting range because Jim cannot shoot for the life of him. Just last week, he had tried to aim for a client's head but ended up shooting his hip instead. Seb was not taking chances, especially if he could help. " Okay, so now, you just raise the gun up to eye level- No, a little higher than that. Jim! Stop moving your feet! You were in the correct position before!" Sebastian facepalmed as he watch Jim try and do a correct shooting stance. Jim grumbled something along the lines of " Why do I have to learn this?" and " I paid you to do this!". If Seb were anyone else, they would have been dead as no one facepalmed Moriarty. "I'm just going to help you there..." Seb said and Jim did a slight nod.

Sebastian sighed before moving behind Jim and kicked his thighs slightly to get him to move into the correct position. Sebastian rested his chin over Jim's shoulders to level the gun. He gripped the gun over Jim's smaller hands and cocked the gun. Bang. One hole right in the middle of the shooting target.

Jim was not paying any attention to the gun or the target as he was quite distracted by Seb's breath ghosting over his cheek. It was hot, having the larger man's body pressed up against his like that. "Jim? Jim. Are you even listening? Ji-Oh." Seb realised that there was a slight bulge over the consulting criminal's pants and smirked. Violence was always a turn on for Jim.

They might have grinded against each other in the shooting stall. Nobody knows. *inserts lenny face*

5.

"Oh.." Jim groaned as he sunk down on Sebastian's aching prick. Jim had riled Seb up the whole day. From touching him inappropriately to winking to whispering dirty things in his ear.Now that they were actually going at it, the dark-haired man had forbided the sniper from touching him so Seb's hands were twisted tightly in the bed sheets. Pretty sure something tore.

Jim looked so debauched, his dark eyes half-lidded as his mouth was open to form an 'o' shape. The Irishman's carefully slicked back hair was now messed up and curling slightly at the ends. His hands were on the blond's chest, supporting him as he lifted himself up and then sunk down on Sebastian's cock. Jim was very vocal in bed and that demolished almost all of Sebastian's self-control as he struggled not to touch Jim. The bedroom was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, moaning, groaning and heavy panting.

Jim's cock was straining against his stomach, his pre-cum leaking shamelessly on both their stomachs. He groaned loudly when Seb hit his prostate and pulled him by the hair for a rough kiss. The sniper tasted slightly of blood and Jim and also the pleasant taste of just Seb." Jim, wanna touch you, wanna feel your skin." Seb said huskily as he panted from trying not to come too quickly. He wanted to come with Jim and he needed permission to touch him.

"Go ahead, Tiger." Jim managed to get out before he let out a choked sob because Seb's hands were all over him and one of them was running the thumb over his cock head and it was all so so so good. "Yes kitten look at you, working so hard.." Seb whispered encouragements into Jim's ear and was thrusting up to meet Jim's pace and it wasn't long before Sebastian could feel his stomach tightening and stroked Jim faster. Jim moaned wantonly and came with a hoarse shout. The criminal's inner walls tightened so much that Seb came with a grunt too.

Sebastian pulled out of Jim and got a towel to clean up the messes left by the both of them. Both of them curled up in bed and slept. Seb was a big sucker for touching Jim, especially cuddling.

+1.

The sniper was in a building near St Bart's and had his sights up on Watson. Jim and that posh bastard, Holmes, was up on the rooftop of the hospital. Fuck Holmes, Jim has been obsessed with that dude for months and barely eating. Not to mention the amount of _Sherlock this Sherlock that_. Sebastian just wanted his lover back.

A loud gunshot brought him back to his senses and he sees Watson on his phone. This was not supposed to happen. Not at all. The plan involved no guns at all. The blonde saw Holmes fall and immediately dismantled his rifle and stuffed it in his duffle bag. His heart was racing as he rushed down the stairs and across the street, and up to the rooftop of St Bart's. His only thought then was _Jimjimjimjimjim._

He slammed open the door to the roof stop and froze in his tracks. Blood pooled on the grey concrete floor and it came from Jim, no, body lying limp on the rooftop. "Jim!" Sebastian screamed and ran forward to Jim. He dropped his duffle bag immediately and crouched on the cold, hard floor and cradled Jim's head. Fuck Holmes, fuck Watson, fuck the government, fuck everyone. It felt like the whole world crashed down upon him. Jim was that barrier and now he was gone. A feeling of impending doom washed over him and his chest tightened. Jeans soaked in blood, he rocked his bloody head slowly. "Dammit Jim! We were supposed to have so much more! I didn't even get to tell you... Well, I love you, there. Fuck you too, you bloody prick!" Jim gave him a purpose, a will to live. Jim saved Sebastian, but now he was gone. He put Jim's head back onto the floor.

Sebastian sniffed slipped his phone out and called the cleaning crew to clear the mess and left the roof with nothing, just like how he entered.

Little did he know that the consulting criminal was smirking and already thinking of ways to punish Sebastian for touching him without permission. Oh and he needs to return the _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a little bit of smut so sorry if it sucked  
-Jim  
Thank you for reading!!


End file.
